


Dilecta mea mihi et ego mea

by GunTotingScienceNerd



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: F/M, Other, Xeno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 22:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/643626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunTotingScienceNerd/pseuds/GunTotingScienceNerd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a prompt on flesh_and_steele that sent this skittering into my mind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dilecta mea mihi et ego mea

**Title:**  Dilecta mea mihi et ego mea

**Rating:** T 

**Warnings:**  Xeno, Human/Robot 

**Characters/Pairing:**  Rachet/Mikaela Banes

**Summary:** 'Bots get it, so why can't men.... 

**Disclaimer:**  I don't own anything.  

 

    

The seduction was complete. Spinach salad, Lobster tail with lemon and butter, creamy fettuccine pasta, wine chilling in the ice bucket next to a single glass, chocolate cupcakes for dessert. All set on a table for one with roses as the center piece.

 

“Hey Doc where'd everyone go? This place is usually hopping with some-bot needing this or that.”

 

 “I cleared my calendar.” Rachet said not able to bring himself to turn to look at the blue eyes that reminded him of so many spark filled ones. Lit from within even without the benefit of a spark to light them. Mikaela instantly knew something was going on. Rachet wasn't his usual cranky self, and he'd cleared his calendar! That was either a sign of a coming apocalypse or he'd been replaced by a pod bot.

 

 “Nothing is going on. I understand from your human traditions that if I fail to show you that I respect the importance of this day there will be hell to pay.” Wrapping his hand around her and lifted her onto his desk. Rachet was afraid he'd moved her too quickly when her heard her gasp, but in finally meeting her eyes he realized that was not the case. “You are pleased then?”

 

 

  “More than pleased” She said reaching for him. He met her hand and chuckled as she scaled his arm. With much practiced ease Mikaela transferred from his arm to his mid line chest and worked her way inside.

 

 

 “You're meal will get cold.” Rachet tried to keep the smile out of his voice. He knew she'd heard his false concern when she snorted a laugh. He also knew that his efforts had been well received when she began caressing his spark casing.

 

  
  


 “Then we'll have to make this a quickie. Now shut and let me work.” His only reply was a metallic groan that instantly had her turned on. Nothing in this world turned her on like bring this powerful being to overload. Not to mention that their electrical spark storm during climax gave her orgasms that took her breath away, curled her toes, and quite literally fucked her silly.

  
  


 

 Later when she got around to eating her dinner, Rachet said, “If that's how you humans celebrate important days then I look forward to many more with you.” He handed her a small box. When she opened it she dropped her fork. A very delicate ring, by the weight, and feel of it she could tell it was made from the same metal as that of their proto-form. Looking closely at the ring Mikaela noticed it was actually and intricate set of glyphs intertwined to form the band. “Dilecta mea mihi et ego mea ,” Ratchet said when she looked up at him. “Earth's Latin for 'My beloved is mine and I am hers,' Happy Valentine's Day Mikaela.”


End file.
